Auzibal
With a heart, black as coal and an insidious mind for bringing pain and misery to those who stand in his way, Auzibal is one of the most potent warlocks of the Blackrock Clan, perhaps only because there are not many left. History Draenor Raised originally as a shaman in a small Blackrock Clan village in Gorgrond, Auzibal had a strong connection to the elements. He was quick to learn, and quicker to want more. Ambitious, greedy and arrogant, he knew that he could be ten times better, but his belief at the time was that he was being held back by his peers. The orc waited for a time to unleash his fury and begin rising to, hopefully, power within the clan. The clan would then journey through Azeroth, joining the rest of the new 'Horde' in the use of fel magic. This was a perfect opportunity for the power-hungry orc, who rejoiced in his new powers for only a short time, before focusing once more on supremacy. Auzibal was told by passing soldiers to join a Stormreaver Clan, made up of potent warlocks as he seperated from his village, only to later be assigned to join the other Blackrock forces by upper powers within the Horde. However, Auzibal did not necessarily enjoy the company of the other orcs; merely a group of lackeys to overtake in the competition for power and status. It was ultimately another method to find his way up the chain in the Horde. Unfortunately wounded during one of the many battles under the flag of Blackhand, Auzibal was left out on the journey to the Tomb of Sargeras, a location rumoured to have a large amount of power. He was not told until after the battle, in which he discovered the Stormreaver Clan, under Gul'dan, was destroyed. In fact, when he decided to make the journey to this Tomb, merely searching for a method to leave, Blackrock Spire was destroyed. When it was apparent that he was not able to enter this tomb, travel being impossible, Auzibal returned to find that he was without clan for the time being. Redridge In his time, the orc hid within the hills of Redridge, incinerating any that came his way. He barely noticed the Cataclysm besides the flux of blackrock forces and the shaking, also the large dragon flying over towards Elwynn was somewhat worrying. He was called to arms by the Blackrock Forces in the area, who had been told to return to Orgrimmar by Garrosh Hellscream, having grown old and practically insane, returning to see what son of the glorious Grommash Hellscream had done with the Horde. Auzibal returned to Redridge, only to be later drawn to Pandaria by recent exploits, seeking power that could be hidden in the "chi" that he heard about. He was shipwrecked, landing upon an estranged island inhabited by reptilian creatures named Saurok. He noted the strangely abundant fel stench in the air on this isle, and he followed the presence with great care. The fog granted him a temporary guise, but it also hindered his vision to the point where he relied almost purely on his bare feet, feeling around as he wandered. When he approached, a Worgen appeared to be in a confrontation with a human and what appeared to be another Saurok. That was assumed, but the main focus was on the heavy aura of fel magic hanging over the worgen. He had no idea what the creature was, and merely assumed it was another odd denizen of that land, perhaps from Pandaria. Auzibal began channeling his spell, gathering the energy to have a full confrontation with the group. He'd retreat, forced to leave as he was overwhelmed by several foes who were hidden in the fog. He used it to his advantage, hiding in the fog as he channeled a teleportation back to his cove in Render's Camp. When the orc returned, he was confronted by Dralggish Lightbane, who was using the guise of the worgen Reade. Alongside him the potent undead Necromancer, Freth. Whilst Dralg was dealing with the many demons that Auzibal had running loose in his cave, Freth and Auzibal had their showdown. When the warlock was overwhelmed once more, he hid inside the cave and waited for the inevitable. Dralggish was trapped inside, with Freth subdued temporarily by Lakeshire magi. Auzibal came out from the shadows and spoke to the worgen, the two of them exchanging backgrounds as Auzibal exposed his fascination with the warlock's scythe. The warlocks retreated to the burning Steppes, taking up residence in the abandoned Dreadmaul Rock, an old ogre mount with a trio of caves. Whilst Dralggish had joined the Eldritch Collection, Auzibal remained an independent party, any possible sources of power found would be investigated. Months leading to Warlords of Draenor Auzibal was successfully retrieved from Lakeshire after his temporary capture, returning to Dreadmaul Rock. It was apparent that Dralggish was being hunted, by the Kor'kron especially. It was discovered that the other races were now considered inferior, and the orc new Warlocks would still be banned, especially by one who remains brown-skinned after many years. Auzibal didn't have any intention of returning to the Horde, but now it was unsafe to remain in the Burning Steppes. Following this event, Auzibal's previous ally, Duroxx, was brought back into service; only to later be slain by the vengeful orc Firefist. This later resulted in an immediate retreat of Auzibal, who went into hiding and, as of now, is still missing. Appearance Auzibal is short, barely five feet tall. The orc's skin is a sickly tone as opposed to his clan's gray, and his eyes dart about in their deep sockets, an ominous yellow glow emenating. His face is gaunt and pale, veins throbbing in his forehead. Torn, faded robes fall over his body, his skin barely touching the inside surfaces. He carries a crooked staff in one hand, covered in notches and what appear to be Gnoll teeth. The other arm is a thin, sinewy grabber which could barely be lifted He covers his greying mane of hair under a black cowl, only his braided beard falling down to his feet. Personality Auzibal is coldhearted, cruel and incredibly cunning, with an intelligence unmatched by a large amount of orcs. His mental state is questionable, between his incoherent ramblings and his habit of threatening to destroy even his superiors up-front, but it's clear that the corruption the Pit-Lord's blood gave him was enough to keep him from growing into a doddery state. In combat, he is merciless, sharp and quick, rambling through entire spell-chains at a high speed that is normally seen among archmagi. The warlock's spells are almost always to bring enemies to the edge of death, and thus inflicting excruciating pain.Category:OrcCategory:WarlockCategory:StormreaverCategory:BlackrockCategory:Back story